


Under the Table

by ts_idiot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral, Smut, first time writing smut so be gentle but also tear me to shreds, piper is such a bottom and damn she just wants jason to be A Top, smutty smutty smuttyyy, this is basically everything ive every wanted in a bj scene so i decided to write it, very explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ts_idiot/pseuds/ts_idiot
Summary: Jason is stressed about all of his approaching deadlines so Piper decides to help him relax and unwind... smut.





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so I hope y'all appreciate my awkward efforts lol

Jason had a lot of work to do. More than he really wanted to think about. His shoulders felt tense, and he reached back with one hand to rub at his neck while the other turned the page of his textbook.  
“You’re stressed,” Piper said, looking up at him from across the table. She was studying too but didn’t have nearly as many approaching due dates.  
Jason shook his head, not looking up from his notebook as he scribbled down a definition he knew he would never remember. “What’s college without stress?” It was a joke… mostly. But his voice was flat and tired, so it sounded a lot more like a complaint.  
“You need a break,” Piper huffed, shutting her book.  
He shook his head again. “No time.”  
He heard Piper push her chair back and stand, but he still didn’t look up. He narrowed his eyes, as if squinting more would somehow make him understand the words better. It didn’t work. His mind felt foggy. He had been sitting at this same table, staring at this same textbook for what had to be at least four hours now. He groaned internally.  
Just when he was about to get up to stretch, he felt a hand against his thigh and nearly jumped straight out of his skin. “Piper, what the hell are you doing?”  
His girlfriend giggled from under the table, her hands gently rubbing up and down his thighs. “I told you that you need a break. This will help you relax. At least this way you can still study.”  
He almost laughed out loud. “You seriously think I could get any studying done with you sucking me off under the table?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry Pipes, I know we haven’t had much time together lately, but as soon as this test is over and I hand in those two essays, I’ll have all the time in the world for you.”  
Piper shook her head, her hands still stroking Jason’s thighs, with each pass of her hand bringing her teasingly closer to the now stiff zipper of his jeans. “This isn’t about me,” she mumbled. “This is about you. You’re stressed and you need to relax. Let me help you.”  
Jason began to protest, to say that he needed to keep studying, that he couldn’t let her blow him from this position, but then her hand pressed to his dick and he hissed, all words escaping him. He didn’t expect to be that sensitive, but seeing her in such a vulnerable position, half ducked under the table, between his legs, he couldn’t help but think about how long it’s been since they last had sex, or since he even jacked off, now that he thought about it. It must have been weeks…  
“Let me take care of you,” she purred, already halfway through unzipping his pants.  
He meant to protest again, to at least move this to the couch, but then Piper’s delicate hand was palming his half-hard dick over his underwear and he found himself holding back a moan, leaning back in his chair and watching her through half lidded eyes.  
Piper smiled up at him, clearly glad that he was giving in, and pulled down the elastic of his briefs. She licked her lips in a way that almost made Jason groan, and curled her slim fingers around his stiff member. She slid her hand up a and down, jerking him a few times to get him to full hardness.  
Jason could feel his breath becoming heavier, and suddenly regretted not having taken the time to jack off these past few weeks. This would be embarrassingly short due to his damn busy schedule. Piper had barely even started, and he already felt like he was ready to blow.  
She leaned forward and slowly liked the tip of his cock, circling her tongue around his head as her hand continued to pump him slowly. The way she looked up at him had Jason breathing heavily.  
He remembered the first time she had looked at him that way, like all she wanted was to make him feel good, like giving him pleasure got her off more than anything else. It was after a night of drinking and partying, and they had both come back to his place as they started to sober up. He remembered Piper getting on her knees in front of him, much like how she was now, and begging him to fuck her face. At the time he’d been far too shy to do anything so kinky and violent, so he told her no, and instead she gave him a furious and amazing blowjob, so violently passionate that Jason almost thought she was fucking her own mouth with his cock.  
Snapping out of the memory, Jason realized that he had leaned his head back against the chair and shut his eyes. He opened them now, just as Piper finally wrapped her soft, wet lips around his dick. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked, and Jason had to fist his hand in his hair and pull her back slightly to keep from finishing in her mouth. Piper moaned softly, sending delicious vibrations through him that made his toes curl and his breath hitch  
He was moaning now, almost obscenely as Piper took most of his length into her mouth and swallowed around his tip. His fingers massaged and gripped at the back of her head as he resisted the urge to pull her closer, so fuck that tight mouth of hers like she had once begged him to. Like he knew she wanted him to her. She had the same look in her eyes as before, that look that drove him crazy, made him forget everything and just want to take take take.  
Piper moaned louder, the deep vibration hitting in a way that made him sure he couldn’t hold on for much longer. He forced himself to look away from her sultry eyes, to look at anything but her tight, wet mouth as she took his cock down her throat over and over again. He looked down, past her face, towards the floor, and saw something that almost had him filling her mouth with cum.  
Piper’s hand was shoved down her own grey sweatpants, and Jason could see the soft movement of her flicking her clit back and forth. She moaned on his cock again, and Jason gripped her hair harder.  
“Piper,” he choked out, in warning, in prayer, in anything…  
He could feel himself teetering over the edge, knew that he was about to fall down into a few hard, very needed release. He couldn’t stop himself as he pulled her face closer, forcing her to take more of his length down her throat. She gagged slightly, then moaned and swallowed around his cock, and then Jason fell, clutching Piper’s hair much harder than he was before and letting out a groan loud enough that he was sure the neighbors heard, and spilled into her mouth and down her throat.  
Piper, the goddess that she was, kept sucking and swallowing and moaning as Jason came into her mouth. Her hand was still furiously working at her clit, and as Jason came down from his high, he felt a pang of guilt. Piper probably hasn’t had a chance to have any release in the past few weeks either.  
After a few more moments of mind-blowing sucking and swallowing, Piper pulled away and wiped her mouth. She was a bit out of breath as she spoke. “There, now you can focus on studying a lot better.”  
But Jason had other ideas. “Fuck studying. You’re right. I need a break.” He took her hand and led her towards their bedroom. “There are better things I could be doing with the rest of my night.”


End file.
